ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Darrell
Darrell is a robot created by Lord Boxman. Darrells play the role of Lord Boxman's loyal henchmen. Like his siblings, he has a hivemind, which means all Darrells share one mind. He first appeared in the pilot as the main antagonist and is a recurring antagonist in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, in which he was first briefly seen in "Let's Be Heroes." In the end of the season finale "You're in Control", he reveals to Lord Boxman that he called the villain's board about the destruction cause by Boxman Jr., leading him to get fired both from his job, and launched from a cannon of Darrels into the sun, ending his life. Cosma then reveals that Darrel has been chosen to be the new head of Boxmore. He is also a boss in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and an enemy in OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Darrell is a red robot with a slender and tall body. He only has one eye, instead of two eyes. His head is shaped like a square and holds a pink brain inside a light green compartment that is connected to the top of his head. He has a yellow circle on his chest that he can use to reset his robot form into a new one, along with two on the back of his hands, and also wears grayish black robotic boots. He has very sharp fingers and sharp teeth. Personality Darrells are known for their trickery, persistence, and childlike behavior. He hates the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, especially K.O., Rad, and Enid. Despite his temper and evil ways, he shows a soft side via a need for affection from his father, Lord Boxman. As a result, he is very receptive to any praise that Lord Boxman might give him. Darrell also has a never-ending rivalry with his sister figure Shannon. Darrells can be described as being rather emotionally unstable, as they are easily aggravated. They can also become easily flustered by the pettiest of insults; this is one of Darrell's weaknesses. Darrell has a childish personality, passing the time when he is not attacking the bodega by coloring, playing with toy cars, and dressing up in costumes. Despite bickering with his siblings occasionally, he really cares about them and gets along with them more often than not. Attacks Darrells can be customized in various ways (though not to the extent that Shannon's can), such having a laser cannon on one arm and a giant fist with spikes on the other. Darrells can also send out seemingly endless multiples of themselves. Big Darrell Another notable customization is the Big Darrell robot, piloted by a normal sized Darrell within the head compartment, which has a power level of -100. This robot can only be beaten by a hero or force that equals up to power level 100 or higher. The Big Darrell was first seen in the episode "You're Level 100!," when Lord Boxman created a robot to test KO's claim of him being level 100. Mega Darrell This form of Darrell has a cannon on his chest that can destroy the plaza in one blast. It is giant and also has giant and powerful artillery and weapons. It was destroyed by Turbo K.O. The Mega Darrell was first seen in the episode "T.K.O." Appearances Shorts * "Rad" * "Boxmore Infomercial" Season 1 * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" * "Let's Be Heroes" * "Let's Be Friends" * "You're Level 100!" * 'I Am Dendy" (cameo) * "Sibling Rivalry" * "Legends of Mr. Gar" * "We're Captured" * "T.K.O." * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" * "We've Got Fleas" (mentioned) * "A Hero's Fate" * "KO's Video Channel" (pow card) * "Rad Likes Robots" * "The Power Is Yours!" * "Plazalympics" * "Back in Red Action" (social media post) * "Villains' Night Out" (pictured, video) * "Villains' Night In" * "Let's Watch the Pilot" * "Mystery Science Fair 201X" (mentioned) * "RMS & Brandon's First Episode" * "Lad & Logic" (flashback) * "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" (fantasy, intro) * "Plaza Shorts" ("The Life of Darrell") * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" * "Action News" * "You're in Control" Games * OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Parking Lot Wars * OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes * ''Dynamite's Action News'' Trivia * Darrell is the first robot of Lord Boxman's design introduced to the main cast. ** He also appears the most often out of them all. * Darrell secretly thinks K.O., Rad, and Enid are cool and wishes he could be as cool as them. * In the pilot, Darrell wore a name tag. This was later removed in the shorts and the series, when "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" then became known under the name of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * In "We're Captured", Darrell asks to wear 'his costume', which is based on a sailor suit. ** Lord Boxman wears a similar suit in "Legends of Mr. Gar". * He is also seen wearing a cowboy costume in "A Hero's Fate" and refers to himself as "Special limited edition Cowboy Darrell". References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Boxman family